Eleven is not Enough!
by SelfcreatedCharacter
Summary: Yet, it could be too much. So, maybe one is all that is needed...
1. Chapter 1

**Whistle! : Eleven is not Enough!**

_By: SelfcreatedCharacter_

* * *

><p><span>New Player<span>

A young boy stood in front of one distinct house in a particular neighborhood. His short chestnut hair was tamed under a white beanie, a white scarf clothe his neck and mouth, while his body was heavily coated with a blue coat buttoned-down. For bottoms, he wore dark pants and ankle length tan colored boots with a blue duffle bag slung on his right shoulder. The house was normal; it had a front yard and a backyard. The residence itself was a two-story building like all the others in the neighborhood. The only noticeable difference was that it was older in style and duller in color. The front gate was rusted; it displayed a well used home. The block was silent except for the crunching of his boots. Dull auburn eyes stared up at the old rugged house. The boy memorized every little detail to the building, as if it would disappear within a moment. A blue-gloved hand reached to the rusted gate and recoiled back just as quickly as it reached. A pair of shoes crunched a few feet away from the boy.

"Sho?"

The young boy, Kazamatsuri, Sho turned his dull eyes to acknowledge the individual, Kazamatsuri, Ko, "Ah... Aniki."

His aniki was a tall and well-built adult with dyed golden hair and coal hues. He was dressed in a similar fashion of a host- white trench coat, blue suit, checkered scarf and black dress shoes. "You ready to go?"

The chestnut haired male shook his headed and took a small step towards the timeworn complex. Then, another gradually he came closer until a hand stretched in front of Sho. He blinked at it, the weight on his right should disappeared and a shuffle of clothing on his brother's side. Two tan hands clasped his face, his eyes adjusted to his brother.

"Sho! Look at me," Ko urged, "Are you still thinking that he'll appear? Even after the dozens of searching you did? There's nothing more here, Sho. Just come with me, please?"

Auburn hues moisten, his voice cracked, "Aniki... I-I…" His gazed shifted down to the snow-covered pavement.

The host sighed, "I understand. You can visit when we're all settled and once a month only." The boy stared at his brother and began to laugh. Ko rubbed his head, brows thinned and a change of subject, "So, how do you like the thought of living with your one and only brother?"

"I worry for our lifestyle."

Stab.

"Can you cook, Aniki?"

Stab.

"I still have to go to school, which I transferred to just last week... Can you handle the chores on your own?"

STAB!

His brother went rigid and sobbed out, "Sho! Trust your brother a little won't you?" 'It hurts... Whether it's my heart or my pride, I don't know...' Sob.'

The following day, after Sho left his previous residence, his brother had arranged his clothing and all to be transferred to the condominium. The building was colored a bright mahogany, vermillion and cool gray. The condominium building was enormous, simple and beautiful. In respect to the area, it is near the market, the park, beach and even Sho's school. Even more, the Soccer Senbatsu was within his province. The boy stared at the crinkled paper in his hands to the point that it seemed like he had it memorized.

"Sho?" Ko called from the kitchen.

"Ah, aniki. I have to go. Remember the letter from Saionji-san? They invited me for the try-outs." Sho rushed to get his soccer gear.

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything? Your phone? Camera? Bag? Soccer ball? Cleats?" His aniki shot question after question.

The latter laughed at him, "It's alright. It's all packed here," He slapped his duffle bag.

Sho opened the door, "Okay. If there are any problems I'll call you." The LG cellular phone appeared in front of Ko's face. "I'll be going now."

"Take care." His brother waved his hand as he turned and walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Elementary Student

The Senbatsu Try-outs is not just any try out, it's the one that determines the future players for various Professional Soccer Teams. These talented individuals are within the bracket U-17 and some U-14, meaning these boys are between high school and middle school. This would not be complete without the help of sponsors, coaches and the selected players. The sponsors are set and so are the coaches, the players, on the other hand, have to be examined. Thoroughly.

Sho sighed. "To think I'll be playing soccer once more…" He held his soccer ball in front of him. Unnoticeable to most eyes, there's a portion of the ball that hand writing in marker. "Watch over me, Hero-kun." Auburn eyes looked straight ahead and he went.

Two males stood on the field, dressed in white collared button-up shirt and dark pants. Each of them equipped with a sports bag as well as a soccer ball. "Tatsu-bon, ya left me back there!" The golden haired teen exclaimed.

"Shige! I told you to stop with the _Tatsu-bon_!" A clearly well-mannered brunette demanded him. His brown eyes glared half-heartedly at the blonde, "In fact, I wanted to leave you." He turned, "I was hoping you would get lost."

Shige smiled, "Aw, Tatsu-bon, I doubt ya had the heart ta leave me."

"Ah! If it isn't Mizuno and Sato!" An ebony haired boy pointed his pale finger their way, Mizuno sighed.

"Hello, Fujishiro." He greeted as Shige waved to gung-ho individual.

"Did you hear about a new player that the coaches have invited?" Fujishiro asked.

Shige blinked, "Hasn't everyone?"

"Speaking of that, isn't today the day, he's suppose to come?" Mizuno glanced around.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm lost…" Sho looked around him. "Everything looks the same…" Auburn eyes stared out the window, "Ah, I can see the field from here." He paused, "Might as well try that."<p>

* * *

><p>Fujishiro glanced around and spotted a brunette reading while walking. He grinned and hollered, "Hey, Fuwa! Come play!"<p>

A chocolate haired teen stared at the field and then closed his book. "Would it be sufficient for me to play?"

The happy-go-lucky individual sweat dropped. He motioned his hand, "I invited ya! Come on! We can't play without another Goalie!"

The brunette got his gloves on and positioned himself in front of the goal post. Fujishiro stood at the middle of the field together with three other males. One was the renouned Striker named Tenjo Ryoichi, sharp gray eyes and ash colored hair with a lean body. The other two were both Volente Satou Shigeki and Shiina Tsubasa who had a feminine figure with scarlet hair and russet eyes. The other Goalie was Shibusawa Katsuro, brown eyes and titan hair with his perfect height for defending the goal.

All players positioned themselves and- "Excuse me… !" A foot that was suppose to kick the ball missed and the kicker fell over with a thump. Fujishiro, especially, he was doubled over, his fist pounding the field.

Shiina chuckled, "Satou, I didn't know you have terrible coordination."

"Tha's not it! I 'ear a voice." The Volente flushed. "Ya 'an't 'ear it?"

"Excuse me…!"

"Ah, I hear it too." Fujishiro glanced around, "Don't tell me there's a ghost?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. At a time like this?" Shiina glared at him.

"Excuse me…"

"Isn't it getting closer?" Fujishiro grinned.

"Eh?"

Tenjo stared at them, expression blank. He moved up towards the water fountains. He twisted the knob, "Excuse me." Twitch! Gray eyes snapped towards his right, where a boy stood. The boy looked no older than an elementary student. Chestnut hair and innocent auburn eyes made him look even younger.

He cleared his throat, "What do you want?"

The boy blinked, "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Saionji-san…" He held a soccer ball with both hands, "Do you know where I could find Saionji-san, um…"

"Tenjo. Tenjo Ryoichi."

The boy beamed a smile, "I'm Kazamatsuri Sho! Nice to meet you."

"I'll lead to her." He walked towards the field.

"Oh... Thank you." The smile returned full force, stabbing his back, "I didn't know that Saionji-san was a woman. This is the first time I seen- would see a female coach."

"Tenjo's taking too long…"

"So do you believe the ghost now?" Fujishiro smirked, "I bet he was caught by it and is about to get eaten!"

"Enough with the ghost!" Shiina pointed at him.

"There he is… Ten-" Shibusawa stared at the Striker, technically the little turf of chestnut hair that was following him. "Hey guys, unless I'm imagining things… Is there someone following Tenjo? Moreover, someone that we never seen at camp?"

The players followed his line of sight and double checked. Fujishiro chuckled nervously, "T-the ghost was r-real…?"

A smack to the head said something else, "That's a real person, idiot. Jokes aside, that child is carrying a soccer ball. Maybe he's the new player."

"No way! Look at that kid's size! He's practically an elementary student!" Fujishiro pointed as Shibusawa sighed.

Shige snickered, "Ya really think tha'?"

"Would it not be more simple to ask the child?" Fuwa walked towards them.

"Fuwa! Wait!" Shibusawa, Shiina and Fujishiro scrambled after him.

All the while, Shige stared at the boy, "The boy remin's me of tha' little puppy…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kazamatsuri Sho

_In a playground in Kansai, sniffles could be heard from under the slide. A small child no older than five was crouched down, both hands fisted and rubbing his eyes. He mumbled inexplicable words._

_The empty park consisting of that child was not really case, "Wha' cha cryin' for?"_

_Towering over the child was another, taller and more mature in appearance. The wailing child froze and lifted his face, "I-I can't find m-my mom and… dad…" Big auburn eyes overflowed with tears, "T-T-they left me…" He whimpered. His ebony eyes and matching hair color reminded the sniffling child of a crow._

_"Will ya quit yer cryin'?" The crow boy sighed, "C'mon. Let's go to the Police." He offered his hand to the little boy._

_The little crybaby took the offered hand and stood, "W-why are you helping me?" Innocent auburn eyes stared at him._

_"Hmmm? I fee' like it. 'sides, you looks like a little puppy!" The boy snickered. "Tha's wha' I'll call ya! Little puppy!"_

_"A-ah! My name's Sho!" The chestnut haired boy whined._

_"Tha's ev'n more of a reason!" The ebony haired boy double over._

_"T-then, what's your name!" Sho stared at the boy._

_"Ah-" The boy scratched his head, "Shi- Ah! Hero ya!"_

_"Hero? Are you sure?" Auburn eyes glanced accusingly._

_The boy, Hero, nodded his head._

_Sho beamed, "Then, I'll call you Hero-kun!"_

_Hero flashed his teeth, "Let's go, puppy." They ventured out of the park._

_"Ah! Call me Sho!"_

_"No, puppy!"_

_"Sho!"_

_"Puppy!"_

_"Sho!"_

_"Puppy!"_

_"Hero-kun!"_

_Hand-in-hand, they argued their way to the Police Station. When they arrived, what greeted them was a distressful couple and a calm Police officer. The two were actually parents. Not just any, Sho's. His mother, when she spotted them, ran straight to Sho embracing him to her chest ignoring the boy next to her son._

_Hero unclasped his hand and silently moved away. "Hero-kun?"_

_He smiled, "See you around, puppy."_

* * *

><p>"Tenjo, can I call you that?" A gentle smile appeared on Sho's face.<p>

The forward nodded his head as he quicken his steps. His follower hasten to match his strides and jogged to his right. The turf of chestnut hair bounced with each step he took. Gray eyes danced with amusement, a smile threatening to escape his emotionless façade.

"Tenjo."

A hurdle of sweating and curious teens stopped in front of them. The players he was playing with before. Sho slid behind him, a sound similar to a squirrel escaped his mouth. He tried to glance at the mysterious boy only to see a close up of the turf of chestnut hair and the feeling of a hand clutching his shirt.

"Yo, Tenjo! Who's that kid behind ya?" The ever amused Fujishiro grinned.

"He's looking for Saionji-kantoku." He answered.

"So he is the new player." Shiina marveled.

Fuwa walked around to examine Sho, before he could only see the mop of chestnut hair and tan skin. "You know, there's no meaning as to being sheltered by Tenjo. We have already noticed you."

Tenjo felt him flinched. Everyone has their attention on him. A black glove covered hand grabbed Sho's arm and pulled. Auburn eyes widen and stared up, mouth flapping without any sound coming out.

"FUWAHAHA! I-it's no g-good." Fujishiro crouched down, shoulders shaking. He breathe out, glanced up at the embarrassed boy, and fell down in fits of laughter again.

"Geez, I'm sorry about that." Shibusawa scratched his head, "We haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Shibusawa Katsuro, Goalkeeper and that crazy hyena over there is Fujishiro Seiji, a Forward." He pointed back at the rolling forward. "Fuwa, you can let go of him now."

The grip on his arm lessen and a blank calculating face inched closer, "Fuwa Daichi, Goalkeeper. Please to make your acquaintance." Sho inched back, face flushing.

"Ah, finally someone my height! I am Shiina Tsubasa, Libero. Nice to meet you shorty!" The scarlet haired boy stroked his hair, a smirk on his face, "And that slow punk over there is Satou Shigeki, a Volente." His giddiness slipping thru him as the players made their introductions.

Auburn eyes found the cement and bowed, "I'm Kazamatsuri Sho."

* * *

><p>The whole training camp for the Senbatsu is a whole area dedicated to the players, where they will stay and the field they will play on. The ground is big and various training can be divided up. The building the faculty are staying in is similar to that of a school dormitory, carious rooms and a cafeteria. The many rooms have different functions as to a restroom, bedroom, office room and meeting room. An old male walked anxiously back and forth. He turned to the other occupant of the room. "Saionji-kantoku! You sent the letter to him? Did he receive it? Oh, will he come? What if he got lose? What if-"<p>

A feminine voice interrupted him, "Don't worry too much, sir. I'm sure Kazamatsuri-kun will come."

The male popped like a balloon and sat gloomily at his seat. "If Saionji-kantoku says so. I guess we just have to wait."

A knock on the door interrupted their train of thought.

"Welcome to our training camp. I'm glad you could make it, Kazamatsuri-kun." Saionji-kantoku shook hands with Sho. "The tryout will take place soon. For the mean time, we are giving players a chance to practice. Everyone that received the tryouts letter are quartered here. The roommates are four to a room. Kazamatsuri-kun, do you have your room? "

"Y-yes." He took out a small paper and handed it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate and Kiss?!

"Hmmm… Oh? This room," She glanced back at him, "Do you know where it is?"

The door smacked open, "Akira! Why don't you let me show shorty around campus?" Leaning against the wall was none other than Shiina.

"Tsu- Shiina, what did I say about being called 'Akira'?" Shiina grinned and apologized. The coach sighed, "Well, Kazamatsuri-kun, what do you say?"

Sho blinked, "Eh? T-that would be helpful, if you please." He bowed.

Shiina grabbed his hand and dragged him out with a slam, "Akira, you rock!"

"Ah, Shiina-san-" They stopped.

"Tsubasa. Not Shiina and I'll call you Sho. Okay?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Then, Tsubasa-san-"

"No, no! Take away that -san! Just Tsubasa, Sho." He flicked his forehead.

"Ouch. Tsubasa-sa… Tsubasa, can I drop of my baggage in the room, first?" Sho massaged his forehead and his other hand presented the room number.

Russet eyes stared at the paper and amusement appeared in them, "This must be fate. You're sharing a room with me."

"Eh?" The auburn haired teen blinked.

He motioned for Sho to follow him. The two of them walked past corridor after corridor of white and finally they reached a section of the building colored in beige. On both sides were mahogany doors about four on each side. Tsubasa opened the first door to the right. The inside was quite symmetrical, from the door; left was a closet and rights the bathroom. There were two beds across each other in between them is a small drawer and hanging on the walls were picture frames. Past that was the wide window where they could view the field. The flat screen television was placed in front of the window.

The two lounging inside were attending to their own interest. One was playing video games and the other was reading with food on his bed. Both their attention went to the door. "Fujishiro! Satou! Look what I brought." He dragged him in.

"Ah! It's Sho!" Fujishiro pointed.

Shige grinned, "Welcome, shorty number 2."

Tsubasa leered at the blonde-haired person, "How idealistic for you to make up such a nickname, Satou." He pulled Sho to the bed closest to the window, the left one. "This is your bed. Fujishiro's right across from you and I'm right next to you."

"AHHHH! I lost! Darn it! Rematch!" The ebony hair forward declared as he continued to press the controller.

Sho lifted his bag on the bed, "Tsubasa-san, I'm ready for the tour."

Tsubasa grinned and dragged the chestnut haired boy out. "Have fun!"

Shige waved as they closed the door. Only the rambunctious sound of the videogame blocked the silent thoughts of the males. The blond glance sideways to Fujishiro, "Fujishiro, what do you think of that shorty so far?"

Fujishiro's eyes were glued to the screen, "Sho? Ah, dang it." He sighed and put down the controller, "Well, he's amusing. As a player on the field, we'll just have to find out. I like him. He's fun to watch."

"Hmm…" The blond turned his head, "You're not the only one."

* * *

><p>"Psst! Sato! Wake up!" A somnolent blond groaned and rubbed his eyes clear of sleep dust. He opened his phone and glared at the time. Ebony orbs turned their attention to the raven-haired male next to him.<p>

"Whacha wakin' me up at a holy hour o' six am?" Fujishiro grinned and motioned with his hand. Shige followed the direction and blenched, "Shiina, tha's sexual harassment."

The red head was clearly seen next to the chestnut haired boy. Their faces, more like their lips were all but touching each other's. Their bodies overlapped one another, an arm over a shoulder and a leg draped around the hips (courtesy of Tsubasa). The rightful owner of the bed, Sho, seemed content and leaned toward the warm mass.

The Volente glanced at reveille, "Thi' ain't a cuddlin' house."

The male ignored the comment and gushed out, "Look at Sho! Isn't he so cute!" He took out his cellular device and little snaps accompanied with a flash. Neither of the snoozing boys moaned from being disturbed, rather the two of them changed their position to a more intimate one. Tsubasa pulled the shorter male closer to him. He wrapped both arms around him and secured his leg over Sho's legs. A sigh of sleep left him.

"I never knew that Shiina was this possessive." Fujishiro poked the latter on the cheek.

The eyes of the dead leered at him, "If it concerns ya tha' much why don't ya jump the puppy later and fi'd out if he's a jealous one?"

The Forward blinked as Shige crawled back under the covers and settled in. He walked to his bed and did the same. Afterwards he grinned, sparkling raven orbs never left the turf of chestnut, "I will."

* * *

><p>"Sho really sleeps like a log," Tsubasa dried his hair.<p>

He wore a simple t-shirt with a soccer team logo and red shorts. His russet eyes glued to the dozing boy. Fujishiro had on a long sleeve striped shirt and black shorts. The raven-haired grinned, "You do too."

"Huh? How do you-" Realization struck like thunder, "If you have photos, I am going to crush your phone."

The Forward stared at his phone, "Not my sweet gadget of trickery!"

"He did't tak' any pictures, Shorty." Shige had on a rocker t-shirt and white shorts.

Tsubasa twitched, "I can't seem to get along with your vocabulary, Sato."

"Get along with it for now. We gotta get to the meet." Ebony orbs sent a look to the bed on the left corner.

The red head smirked, an idea already being put to action. He waltzed to the bed with the sleeping lump in it. He sat to the left of Sho and leaned right hand onto the bed, trapping the still asleep teen. Amusement already playing into his eyes. Shige and Fujishiro watched anticipating his next move. The blond had a blank stare while the raven-haired had excitement in his.

"If sleeping beauty can't wake up on his own, I'll get him to wake up with my prince charming-" The Libero leaned forward advancing to Sho's baby face.

"Wow." The blond stared at them.

"Way to make a first move." A flash followed by a whistle.

Tsubasa trailed his hands to Sho's head and tilted it causing Sho to open his mouth and be ravaged by an intruding tongue. The red head explored the hot tavern. All the while, he expertly sucked and laced their tongues together. A gasp followed by a moan and seductive shuffling of sheets did Sho wake up. Auburn glossy orbs widen and a sharp squeak. The color of his face would put a cooked octopus to shame. "T-t-t-ts-tsubasa-san~!"

"You wouldn't wake up and it's Tsubasa!"

"Man, that was hot!" Fujishiro laughed, "That was true, and Sho wouldn't wake up no matter how much we tried!"

"I would have…" The mortified teen mumbled, "Depending on the method you used… I should have set up my alarm clock."

Shige turned toward the door, "'Ey, lil' co'ple ov'r yonder we gotta get going."

Sho got up, showered and dress all in under a few minutes. He came out of the bathroom smelling like sugar cane mixed with marshmallows. The puppy wore a long sleeve white shirt (typical soccer player uniform) and blue shorts that went past his knees. Auburn eyes couldn't meet the red head teen's gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

Revelations

As they were walking to the meeting, "I been wondering, Sho was that your first kiss?"

All the tenants turned their gaze to the chestnut haired male.

"E-eh? Um… I-it's not." He fiddled with this shirt.

Tsubasa deflated, "It's not?"

"Really?" Fujishiro turned to chestnut haired boy.

Little embarrassed Sho nodded his head.

"Ya bee' upped, Shiina. So who was it?" The blond turned to him.

"W-well…"

"Enough with the stuttering, spill."

"My childhood crush…" He blushed.

"Name." Sho fidgeted.

"Erm, I… don't know his real name." Stares glued to him, "But he said to call him, Hero-kun."

Shige shivered, eyes wide and observed Sho.

"Sho are you gay? Or just plain fallen out of the grid?" The energetic bunny asked.

"If he was straight, he would have at least smacked my face for what I did."

"That's true."

"U-um, must I answer this?" A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Yes, for the purpose that half of this campus would literally jump you-" Fujishiro muttered and was elbowed in the gut by Tsubasa.

"I don't really prefer a specific gender." Oh wait till his brother hears this, tears would certainly be falling from his eyes, "I like Hero-kun the most though."

Shige flushed to his roots, he quicken his pace.

The Forward grinned, "We'll see about that."

"What the heck? I lost to a guy with an alias? When I met that guy I'll be sure to punch his face."

"Shige! Over here-" Mizuno waved at the field, his eyes trailed at the turf of chestnut following him.

" 'ey, 'ere is Sho. T'at over there is Mizuno, Midfielder."

The pale haired offered his hand to his shorter counterpart, "Nice to finally meet the gossip boy of this camp."

Auburn eyes blinked, "E-eh? That's-" He lunged forward from the inertia thrown onto his back.

"Sho!" Two pale arms wrapped around the chestnut haired boy's neck, "Go with my group!" The scarlet haired boy demanded.

"Ugh, didn't ya 'ad enough already?" Shige blenched, "I me'n that you molest the poor kid twenty-four seven since you met him."

"Jealous?" Tsubasa rubbed his face onto Sho's neck. as his hands groped the poor boy all over.

"Tsu-tsubasa-san!" Sho wailed, face as bright as a strawberry. More unwanted attention was sent their way.

"Alright, enough of the public display of affection, over there." They separated. "Get in your groups. Ah, Kazamatsuri-kun, you're with group five." The players moved around by numbers assigned the area.

"Let's start with the fifty meter relay. Touch the end of the field and back. Take note that although this is a drill you are being timed." Saionji-kantoku said. "First group, dash." A cluster of teens ran across the field and tagged the next person.

"Group one and group five to the field."

Puzzled auburn eyes glanced at the blond next to him, "Shige-san, what's going on?"

A grin was plastered on the Volente's face, "Ya don't know huh? It's ta select w'ich players a'e ta play in t'e upcoming tournament for the Kanto region."

"Is it always like this?" Sho asked as they positioned towards the front of the field.

"T'e ot'er teams have been selected, we're the last ones." Ebony eyes stared at the chestnut haired boy, "Don't pull ma leg, pup."

"That-" The whistle was blown.

"Che, Akira should have put Sho in my group." Tsubasa pouted.

"It's too late for that. You have been selected so there's no point in going back. Besides your princess is a forward… I would have never imagine that."

Fujishiro pondered his hand scratching his hair. "Shouldn't he be a defender or midfielder?"

"Well it would be an interesting match to watch. We haven't seen the best of Sho yet. Who do you think would get chosen?" The scarlet haired defender turned to the ebony haired forward.

"Shouldn't results and individual plays speak for themselves? Satou, Sanada, Wakana and Fuwa are playing."

* * *

><p>"Damn, their defense is tight and there's-" A cream haired boy dribbled the ball between his feet, dodging defenders as he went. Almond eyes glanced around and landed on a hand waving in the air, "What the hell?" Wakana moved to the side avoiding the opponent from obtaining the ball and he turned his eyes on another spot to realize that the same hand was waved, "I don't know who you are, but let's test your ability!" He kicked the ball.<p>

The tan hand lowered and Sho stared at him, a gleeful smile on his face, "Thanks." He sprinted towards the goal, a clear path was created by the ball.

The defender from group one growled, "Back you guys! Offside!" Sho dribbled past him and two other players blocked his way.

He paused moving the ball between his legs, "Hey! Ever heard of pass back?" Wakana hollered to him. Sho passed the ball to him and he shot. The goalie made a move for the ball but was a second too late and the whistle blew. "Goal!"

The chestnut haired boy blinked in surprised as a one arm hug engulf him, "Good follow-up."

"Yes. Thank you for passing…"

"Wakana Yuto. You're Kazamatsuri, right?" Sho nodded. "Shiina wouldn't stop chattering about you."

He flushed, "Tsubasa-san…"

"Sho, pay attention! The ball is coming your way!" Auburn eyes glanced up and ran to meet the first group's forward. The player smirked and dribbled towards him.

"I never tried this on stealing the ball but I might as well!"

Both players halted and it was a battle for control of the ball. First group's forward stopped the ball and glared at Sho. Then, his eyes widen, "What?"

"Ah! Stupid Sanada! He stole the ball!" Sanada Kazuma turned and sure enough the ball was being dribbled back toward the first group's goal.

"Damn!" He raced after Sho.

* * *

><p>From the sidelines, Fujishiro was helplessly laughing, "Oh my God. Hahahahaha! Sho stole the ball!"<p>

"Goodness, you should stop your laughing or Sanada would hear you. Nevertheless, I got to admit Sho is amazing. He's pulling that bunch of individual idiots to work together." Tsubasa marveled. After Fujishiro calmed down, he spoke again, "Is it me or is everyone leering at Sho?"

The raven haired male flickered his eyes to the players and with a shit-eating grin he said, "It's not your imagination. That Viper from my school is pulling Sho's shirt. Oh? A beautiful belly flash!"

Tsubasa growled, "Where's my camera when I need it?!" The shuffling subdued and the Libero stood side by side to Fujishiro once again, "Never mind, this would have to do," a crook followed by a click.

"Augh- Shiina, I know you adore Sho. Heck, even I do!" A glare drilled onto him and the weapon changed direction. "I mean, umm, we're sportsmen. Settle your battles on the field!" He huffed and watched the game, "Oh? Did Satou just felt up Sho?"

A murderous aura flared up beside him, "Screw sportsmanship. I'm shooting Satou down."

The whistle sounded, the end of the trial game, "So who's gonna be picked?"

"Don't you already have a rough guess?" The weapon disappeared and was replaced with a towel and sports drink, "Sho! Here you go!" The scarlet haired libero rushed towards the panting boy.

Fujishiro's shoulders shook, "Shiina's so hooked, it's to funny not to watch."


End file.
